produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Lee Seokhoon
|birthday = February 21, 1984 |blood_type = B |height = 178 cm |weight = 66 kg |instagram = Official Instagram }}Lee Seokhoon (이석훈) is a singer, songwriter, musician and member of the group SG Wannabe. He was the vocal trainer/mentor for trainees on Produce 101 Season 2 and Produce X 101. Career In early 2008, Seokhoon debuted as the newst member of the band SG Wannabe. The band had already been producing music before, but accepted Seokhoon as a new member and main vocalist. In May, 2011 the group announced they would be taking a hiatus from the music scene following a previous member's death. Seokhoon released his first digital single in June 2011, and a solo album in October, 2012. In 2013, Seokhoon enlisted in his mandatory military service After Seokhoon was discharged in 2015, along with member Kim Yongjun, SG Wannabe signed with CJ E&M and ended their 4-year long hiatus. They have since continued to release music with moderate success. Discography SG Wannabe Albums * My Friend (2008) * Rainbow (2009) * Gift From SG Wannabe (2009) * SG Wannabe by SG Wannabe 7 Part.I (2010) * SG Wannabe by SG Wannabe 7 Part.II (2011) EP * The Voice (2015) * Our Days (2016) * Let's Meet Up Now (2018) Singles * "Like the First Time" (2008) * "Get Along Together" (2008) * "In The Rain" (2008) * "SG Wannabe & Sookhee" (with Sookhee) (2009) * "Winter Tree" (2010) * "Running" (with Uhm Jiwon) (2010) * "Precious ～君だけが僕の帰る場所" (2010) OST * "Against Fate" (with Kim Jongwook) (East of Eden) (2008) * "I Love You" (Flames of Desire) (2011) * "I Knew People" (Thorn Birds) (2011) * "By My Side" (Descendants of the Sun) (2016) * "I Confess" (Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo) (2016) * "Writing Our Stories" (우리의 얘기를 쓰겠소) (Chicago Typwriter) (2017) Other * "Good Smile" (2008) * Love. Separation. Nostalgia... (2009) ** "Never Ending Story" * Humanimal (MC Mong) (2009) ** "Butterfly Effect" * July Project (2009) ** "Secret" ** "Sharing the Beauty" * Road For Hope (2010) ** "Gift" Solo Albums * Greeting (2010) * Different Hello (2012) * As A Man, Not A Friend (2013) * You & Yours (2017) Singles * "Smiling Goodbye" (2009) * "Telecinema Project Vol. 4" (2009) * "Y.BIRD from Jellyfish Island with Lee Seokhoon" (2012) * "Today Was Better Than Yesterday" (2013) * "You Were You" (2018) * "Don't Love Me" (2019) * "What If" (2019) * "Don't Forget The Moment We Loved" (2019) Collaborations * "26 Years" (2012) * "Jelly Christmas 2012 HEART PROJECT" (2012) OST * "Lie" (Lovers) (2006) * "I Won't Let You Love Me" (I Miss You) (2012) * "Butterfly Grave" (Sugarman) (2016) * "I'll Be There" (Another Miss Oh) (2016) * "You and I" (Couple on the Backtrack) (2017) * "Today Was Better Than Yesterday" (Romantic Doctor) (2017) * "Healing" (with Bubbledia) (Money Flower) (2018) * "Story" (Radio Romance) (2018) * "It's Okay" (Investigation Couple) (2018) * "Strange" (with APink BnN) (I Hate You, Juliet!) (2019) * "The Reason" (그 이유) (Partners For Justice 2) (2019) * "Come" (어서와) (Rookie Historian Goo Haeryung) (2019) Filmography Music Videos SG Wannabe * Lalala Ver. 2] (2008) * Smooth Breakup (unofficial) (2008) * I Miss You (2008) * I Love You (unofficial) (2009) * Cry Baby (unofficial) (2009) * Sunflower (2010) * Only Just (2011) * Love You (2016) * Good Memory (2016) Solo * Station (unofficial) (2010) * Because It's Good (2012) * As A Man, Not A Friend (2013) * She (2017) * Don't Love Me (2019) * What If (2019) Television Variety * We Got Married (2009) * Oh My School (2010) * Love Studio (2011) * Be My Singer (2012) * Yu Heeyeol's Sketchbook (2012) * King of Masked Singer (2015) * Future Diary (2016) * Produce 101 Season 2 (2017) * Taxi (2017) * Happy Together (2017) * Yu Heeyeol's Sketchbook (2017) * Immortal Songs 2 (2017) * Happy Together (2018) * Return of Superman (guest appearance) (2018) * Produce X 101 (2019) * Radio Star (2019) * Idol Social Dining (2019) Gallery Promotional SG Wannabe My Friend.jpg|''My Friend'' Lee Seokhoon Greetings Promo 1.jpg|''Greetings'' 1 Lee Seokhoon Greetings Promo 2.jpg|''Greetings'' 2 Lee Seokhoon Greetings Promo 3.jpg|''Greetings'' 3 Lee Seokhoon Different Hello Promo 1.jpg|''Different Hello'' 1 Lee Seokhoon Different Hello Promo 2.jpg|''Different Hello'' 2 Lee Seokhoon Different Hello Promo 3.jpg|''Different Hello'' 3 Lee Seokhoon Different Hello Promo 4.jpg|''Different Hello'' 4 Lee Seokhoon Different Hello Promo 5.jpg|''Different Hello'' 5 Lee Seokhoon Different Hello Promo 6.jpg|''Different Hello'' 6 Lee Seokhoon Different Hello Promo 7.jpg|''Different Hello'' 7 Lee Seokhoon Different Hello Promo 8.jpg|''Different Hello'' 8 Lee Seokhoon As A Man Not A Friend Promo 1.jpg|''As A Man, Not A Friend'' 1 Lee Seokhoon As A Man Not A Friend Promo 2.jpg|''As A Man, Not A Friend'' 2 Lee Seokhoon As A Man Not A Friend Promo 3.jpg|''As A Man, Not A Friend'' 3 Lee Seokhoon As A Man Not A Friend Promo 4.jpg|''As A Man, Not A Friend'' 4 Lee Seokhoon As A Man Not A Friend Promo 5.jpg|''As A Man, Not A Friend'' 5 Lee Seokhoon You and Yours Teaser 1.jpg|''You & Yours'' 1 Lee Seokhoon You and Yours Teaser 2.jpg|''You & Yours'' 2 Lee Seokhoon You and Yours Teaser 3.jpg|''You & Yours'' 3 Lee Seokhoon You and Yours Teaser 4.jpg|''You & Yours'' 4 Lee Seokhoon You and Yours Teaser 5.jpg|''You & Yours'' 5 Lee Seokhoon You and Yours Teaser 6.jpg|''You & Yours'' 6 Lee Seokhoon You and Yours Teaser 7.jpg|''You & Yours'' 7 Lee Seokhoon You and Yours Teaser 8.jpg|''You & Yours'' 8 Trivia * His Zodiac sign is Pisces. * Although he has bad eyesight, his glasses are purely for show as they have no lenses. * In 2016, Seokhoon married former Miss Korea contestant, Choi Sunah. * In February 2018, Seokhoon announced that him and his wife are expecting their first child. * In August 2018, Seokhoon and his wife welcomed his son, Lee Juwon. * The digital single "You Were You" was written and composed by Seokhoon for his son. The profits of which was donated to Konkuk University Medical Center, the hospital that his son was born in. Category:Produce 101 Season 2 Category:Trainer Category:Mentor Category:Vocal Category:Produce X 101